Faza cywilizacji
thumb|200px|right|Mieszkańcy miasta gospodarczego Faza cywilizacji – przedostatnia faza gry. Jeśli przed tą fazą nie graliśmy w fazę komórki, w fazę stwora, ani w fazę plemienia to na początku decydujemy, czy nasza cywilizacja będzie religijna, wojskowa, czy gospodarcza. Następnie możemy wybrać istniejącego stwora, lub stworzyć go od podstaw.thumb|364px|Miasto Pasek postępu W tej fazie pasek postępu uzupełniają zdobyte miasta. W celu przejścia do następnej fazy musimy wypełnić pasek postępu, czyli posiadać 10 miast. Odblokowywanie O to, co może odblokować pasek postępu: *2 miasta - umiejętność następcza drugiego rzędu *4 miasta - umiejętność następcza trzeciego rzędu oraz pojazdy powietrzne *8 miast - umiejętność następcza czwartego rzędu Rozgrywka Tutaj chodzi głównie o zdominowanie planety drogą dyplomacji, religii lub siły wojskowej. Ten etap dodaje nam nowe edytory: pojazdów (lądowych, morskich i latających wojskowych, religijnych i gospodarczych), budynków, powiększony edytor strojów i edytor hymnów. Musimy też udowodnić, że to my jesteśmy najlepsi, najbogatsi, najsilniejsi, najmądrzejsi itd. i generalnie każdy stworek musi to wiedzieć. Tak więc pracujemy nad budową wojska, prowadzimy wojny, rozmowy, zakładamy szlaki handlowe i wiele innych, żeby w końcu podbić planetę. Na koniec fazy dowiemy się czy nasza cywilizacja opanowała planetę jako typ gospodarczy, religijny, czy wojskowy. Wskazówki Poleca się zagarniać jak najwięcej gejzerów przyprawy i budować zakłady pracy, by mieć jak utrzymać flotę i zabudowywać zdobyte miasta. Dodatkowo bardzo ważne jest zajęcie portu. Musimy także uważać, żeby się nie przeliczyć. Na początku fazy warto wypracować pieniężny kapitał, szczególnie jeżeli gramy na wysokim poziomie trudności. Nawet jeżeli będziemy mieli po samym początku trzy miasta, ale nie wiele sporylionów, a przy tym będziemy z kimś w stanie wojny, to jesteśmy w zagrożeniu. Przeciwnicy potrafią mieć naprawdę ogromne zasoby pieniężne i mogą oblegać nasze miasta. Jeżeli nie będziemy mieli za bardzo czym się bronić (niewiele pojazdów, wieżyczek) wpadniemy w "błędne koło". Możemy ratować się, sprzedając uszkodzone budynki i wymieniać je. Jesteśmy w stanie utrzymać się w ten sposób przez dłuższy czas, ale przeważnie następuje moment kiedy nie możemy postawić żadnego oporu i tracimy wszystkie miasta. Dlatego zaleca się, po ryzykownej decyzji (np. przyjęcie propozycji od jakiejś cywilizacji o wywołaniu wojny, nie zapłacenie daniny), nie zapisywać gry, ponieważ może się to skończyć tym, że zaczniemy gry od momentu, kiedy będziemy już na straconej pozycji. Z drugiej strony musimy uważać na błędy gry, które mogą doprowadzić do wyłączenia gry, i utracie postępów nawet, jeżeli idzie nam dobrze. Cywilizacje W fazie cywilizacji istnieją trzy typy miast. Otrzymuje się je według poniższego schematu: Jeśli nie przeszło się fazy plemienia, na początku gry wybiera się swój typ. Wojskowe wojskowe podbijanie miast Charakterystyka Miasta wojskowe służą do podbijania innych miast siłą. Posiadają maszyny atakujące wrogów i niszczące budynki, co prowadzi do przejęcia miast przeciwników. Jako jedyna cywilizacja niszczy budynki w miastach, by je przejąć. Wskazówki Jako, że jesteśmy cywilizacją wojskową potrzebujemy floty. W dużej mierze na niej będzie się opierać nasza gra. Musimy je zakupić, dlatego bardzo ważne jest zajęcie możliwie największej ilości gejzerów przyprawy. W miarę możliwości możemy budować gejzery przyprawy, bo utrzymanie dużej floty wojskowej wymaga dużych pieniędzy. Pomoże w tym okres, w którym nie będziemy z nikim walczyć. Gospodarcze kupno miast Charakterystyka Miasta gospodarcze zakładają szlaki handlowe z innymi miastami, co prowadzi do zarabiania wielkich ilości sporylionów. Po dłuższym handlu można wykupić miasto. Jej pojazdy nie atakują. W grze przeciwnicy, którzy mają charakter gospodarczy są bardzo słabi, ponieważ wszystkie korzyści posiadania charakteru gospodarczego, posiada tylko gracz. Zazwyczaj szybko znikają, rzadko kiedy zdobywają dwa miasta. Zazwyczaj mają z nami (na start) pozytywne stosunki. Ich miasta są dla nas "łatwym łupem". Nie można ich jednak zlekceważyć, bo ich wieżyczki mogą postawić opór. Wskazówki W przeciwieństwie do cywilizacji gospodarczych nie kierowanych przez nas, my posiadamy wiele korzyści. *Szybko zarabiamy sporyliony *Przy założeniu szlaku handlowego, ilość zarobionych sporylionów dodatkowo wzrasta *Szybko możemy przejąć gejzer przyprawy Od rozpoczęcia fazy szybko musimy zająć gejzery przyprawy. Następnie spróbujmy uzyskać z jakąś cywilizacją pozytywne stosunki. Najlepiej, żeby było to miasto wojskowe lub religijne oraz, żeby posiadało port (dostęp do morza). Zakładamy z nim szlak handlowy. Staramy się unikać wojen, w tym celu, w sytuacji zagrożenia możemy dawać podarunki i mówić komplementy. Budujemy prosperujące miasta (produkujące przyprawę), w tym celu stawiamy zakłady pracy. Zrównoważmy morale miasta budynkami rozrywkowymi, w celu uniknięcia strajków. Przede wszystkim ustawmy wiele wieżyczek. Jeżeli zakupimy miasto religijne lub wojskowe, wybudujmy tam trochę pojazdów, aby mogły bronić nasze miasta. Wadą pojazdów gospodarczych jest to, że nie mogą walczyć (mogą jedynie rozjeżdżać zwierzęta). Dlatego kiedy budujemy lub wybieramy pojazd, ignorujmy zdrowie. Zdrowie możemy ustawić minimalne, a skupić winniśmy się na szybkości oraz mocy gospodarczej. Dzięki temu będziemy handlować szybko i skutecznie. Następnie poprawiajmy stosunki z innymi cywilizacjami oraz handlujmy z nimi, jeżeli chcemy ukończyć fazę cywilizacji jako naród gospodarczy lub rozwijajmy flotę wojskową/religijną aby ukończyć tę fazę jako naród z innym charakterem. Religijne nawracanie miast na swoja religie Charakterystyka Miasta religijne nawracają miasta na swoją stronę za pomocą religii. Ich pojazdy wyłączają wieżyczki i budynki rozrywkowe, siejąc niezadowolenie wśród mieszkańców. Wskazówki Pojazdy religijne otrzymują obrażenia podczas nawracania, dlatego poleca się użyć większych ilości pojazdów do wyłączenia wszystkich wieżyczek oraz budynków rozrywkowych i jednoczesnego nawracania. Pojazdy W fazie cywilizacji bardzo ważne są pojazdy. Na początku gry tworzymy pojazd lądowy, a jeżeli mamy port, możemy utworzyć pojazd morski. Po zdobyciu 4 miast możemy utworzyć pojazd powietrzny. Będą one niezbędne w zdobywaniu miast. Pojazdy religijne i wojskowe mogą niszczyć budynki i inne pojazdy. Pojazdy gospodarcze nie mogą niszczyć budynków ani pojazdów. Za to jako jedyne mogą handlować. W celu osiągnięcia maksymalnej ilości floty należy budować dużo domów. Jeżeli mamy mało domów, nie będziemy mogli zakupić dużej ilości pojazdów. Ceny Każdy pojazd ma odmienną cenę: * Pojazd lądowy - 1000§ * Pojazd morski - 1500§ * Pojazd powietrzny - 3000§ Umiejętności W edytorze pojazdów możemy ustawić naszym pojazdom umiejętności. W edytorze wartości są pokazane w procentach, a w zastosowaniu mają podane już dane liczbowe. Oto wszystkie umiejętności pojazdów: * Moc gospodarcza/wojskowa/religijna (w zależności od rodzaju tworzonego pojazdu) * Szybkość * Zdrowie Zajmowanie gejzerów przyprawy W fazie cywilizacji bardzo ważne jest zajmowanie gejzerów przyprawy. Gejzery przyprawy są bardzo istotne w grze, gdyż przyśpieszają produkcję przyprawy i wzbogacają naszą cywilizację. Aby zająć gejzer przyprawy należy znaleźć: * Na początku gry wszystkie gejzery są wolne * Po zniszczeniu jakiejś cywilizacji jej gejzery stają się niczyje Kiedy znajdziemy jakiś dostępny gejzer powinniśmy się pośpieszyć z zajęciem gejzeru, bo nie tylko my mamy ochotę na szyb wydobywczy. Przejmowanie gejzerów thumb|Szyb wydobywczy na lądzie Gejzery możemy też przejmować niektórym cywilizacjom. Zwiąże się to oczywiście z agresją danego państwa. Jeżeli nie chcemy mieć wojny z danym krajem lepiej nie stosujmy tej metody, lecz kiedy jej pragniemy lub już ją mamy można zastosować. Każdy charakter ma swój odrębny sposób: Gospodarcze Jeżeli chcemy przejąć gejzer pojazdem gospodarczym należy * posiadać kilka tysięcy sporylionów * wybrać pojazd gospodarczy * znaleźć nasz cel (gejzer przyprawy) * klikamy na niego * wybieramy opcję przekup pracowników, w nawiasie powinna być podana kwota łapówki Z naszego konta powinna ubyć kwota podana w nawiasie opcji przekup pracowników, a gejzer zyskać nasze barwy i przynależność. Wojskowe Jeżeli chcemy zdobyć gejzer pojazdem wojskowym należy: * wybieramy pojazd wojskowy * znajdujemy nasz cel (gejzer przyprawy) * klikamy na niego, teraz wokół niego powinny pokazać się czerwone strzałki skierowane do wewnątrz * pojazd winien dojechać do celu i zacząć wystrzelać do niego pociski, a nad gejzerem pojawi się pasek na którym miecz i linia w barwach naszej cywilizacji, która zacznie zapełniać pas z kolorem cywilizacji, do której jeszcze należy ten szyb Teraz gejzer powinien zyskać nasze barwy i przynależność. Religijne Jeżeli chcemy zdobyć gejzer przyprawy pojazdem religijnym należy: * wybrać pojazd religijny * znajdujemy nasz cel (gejzer przyprawy) * klikamy na niego, teraz wokół niego powinny pokazać się czerwone strzałki skierowane do wewnątrz * pojazd winien dojechać do celu i zacząć wystrzelać do niego pociski, a nad gejzerem pojawi się pasek na którym symbol państwa religijnego i linia w barwach naszej cywilizacji, która zacznie zapełniać pas z kolorem cywilizacji, do której jeszcze należy ten szyb Teraz gejzer powinien zyskać nasze barwy i przynależność. Obrona gejzerów Cywilizacja, która jest naszym wrogiem oprócz atakowania naszych miast, będzie atakować nasze gejzery przyprawy. Ich ataki można w pewien sposób przewidzieć, bo często atakują gejzery, w pobliżu ich miasta. Dobrym pomysłem może być więc wysłanie 1-3 pojazdów pod gejzer przyprawy, aby były na miejscu podczas ataku na szyb a w razie przejęcia szybko mogły go odbić. Dodatkowo możemy zaznaczyć nasze pojazdy "pilnujące" gejzeru i ustawić im tryb defensywny (niebieskawy przycisk na dole ekranu z tarczą w środku). Budynki Budynki stanowią zabudowę naszego miasta. Jeżeli ustawimy je odpowiednio, miasto będzie produkować dużo przyprawy. Oto połączenia, jakie uzyskamy po ustawieniu danych budynków obok siebie: Budynek rozrywkowy thumb|Budynek rozrywkowy Budynki rozrywkowe zwiększą zadowolenie mieszkańców. Są bardzo tanie. Kosztują zaledwie 800§. Są istotną budowlą, gdyż bez nich miasto jest niezadowolone, co sprawia ,że jest nieoptymalnie ustawione. Dom thumb|przykładowy dom Domy zwiększają ludność miasta. Dzięki nim możemy zakupić więcej pojazdów. Są uniwersalne i podobnie jak ratusz przejmują właściwości innych budynków. Tzn. z zakładem pracy produkują przyprawę, a z rozrywką zwiększają zadowolenie miasta. Kosztuje 1600§ i są najdroższym z budynków. Oto lista połączeń: Zakład pracy thumb|Zakład pracy Budynek, który ma największy udział w produkcji przyprawy. Sprawia, że szybciej się wzbogacamy. Jego wadą jest to, że zmniejsza zadowolenie miasta. Można sobie z tym poradzić, jeżeli odpowiednio ustawimy miasto, wtedy smutek miasta będzie zminimalizowany. Zakład pracy kosztuje 1200§. Oto połączenia zakładu pracy: Ratusz thumb|Przykładowy ratusz Ratusz jest wyjątkowym budynkiem. Zawsze jest tylko 1 w mieście. Ma połączenie prawie takie same jak dom. Nie kupujemy go, posiadamy go od razu. Oto one: Wieżyczki thumb|282px|Wieżyczka wojskowaWieżyczki są bardzo ważne podczas obrony miasta. Wygląd wieżyczki zleży od charakteru miasta. Gospodarcza posiada 1 działko i jest jedyną formą, którą miasto gospodarcze może atakować pojazdy. Ma wygląd zaokrąglony. Wieżyczka wojskowa jest czarna i posiada 2 działka. Wieżyczka państwa religijnego posiada trzy działka i ma szary kolor. Wieżyczka kosztuje 2000§. Jest umieszczana na murze miejskim. Granice cywilizacji thumb|Granice cywilizacji Granice cywilizacji są wyznaczane poprzez rozmieszczenie gejzerów przyprawy i miast danego państwa. Granica nie może przekroczyć linii brzegowej. Mają one kolor cywilizacji, do której należą. Szlaki handlowe Szlak handlowy może być prowadzony tylko wtedy, gdy posiadamy pojazd gospodarczy. Dzięki nim możemy dokonać podboju gospodarczego. Jego następne zalety to zwiększenie zysku na czas trwania wymiany handlowej i poprawa stosunków z cywilizacją, z którą handlujemy. Oto lista czynności, które powinniśmy wykonać, aby rozpocząć szlak handlowy: * znajdujemy cywilizację, z którą mamy "w miarę" dobre stosunki * wybieramy pojazd gospodarczy * klikamy na miasto, z którym chcemy handlować (oczywiście musi być to miasto innej cywilizacji!) * wybieramy opcję Zaproponuj szlak handlowy, następnie w przekazie dana cywilizacja poda nam swoją decyzję * jeżeli się zgodzą wysyłamy najlepiej dość dużą flotę gospodarczą do handlu * nad miastem powinien ukazać się pasek, na którym jest worek sporylionów i linia w kolorze naszej cywilizacji. Pasek w kolorze cywilizacji, z którą handlujemy powinien systematycznie zapełniać się. Jeżeli pasek się zapełni, klikamy na miasto, z którym handlujemy, wybieramy opcję Wykup miasto i wybieramy kwotę. Czasami wystarcza 8000§, ale zdarza się, że trzeba wyłożyć więcej. Jeżeli cywilizacja nie zgodzi się na zaproponowaną przez nas kwotę handel zaczyna się na nowo. Jeżeli się zgodzi - przejmujemy miasto. Plądrowanie plemion Na początku fazy na kontynentach znajdują się plemiona, niektóre z nich później zamieniają się w miasta. Możemy je splądrować zanim to uczynią. Należy się śpieszyć, bo: #Plemienia po jakimś czasie zmieniają się w miasta. #Inne cywilizacje też mają zamiar plądrować plemiona. Jeżeli splądrujemy plemię mogą stać się następujące warianty: * plemię daje nam w prezencie sporyliony * plemię daje nam w prezencie pojazd lądowy * plemię jest do nas agresywnie nastawione i powoduje uszkodzenia w naszym pojeździe Zobacz też * Osiągnięcia w fazie cywilizacji * Miasto * Mury miejskie * Obywatel Kategoria:Fazy Kategoria:Faza cywilizacji Kategoria:Spore en:Civilization stage ru:Этап "Цивилизация" fi:Sivilisaatiopeli pt:Estágio de Civilização es:Estadio de civilización de:Zivilisationsphase tr:Uygarlık evresi (Civilization) it:Fase Civiltà fr:Phase civilisation nl:Beschavingsfase